In general, a disposable diaper after use is rolled or folded such that a surface thereof with excretion is positioned inside, and is placed into a highly airtight storage container such as a sanitary box or a diaper storage container for temporary storage, and then is moved into a garbage bag for disposal when a certain quantity of diapers have been stored within the container. Disposable diapers after use smell a strong excretion odor and cause a user a discomfort feeling. Therefore, there have been suggested several techniques for suppressing an excretion odor from disposable diapers after use, such as arranging a deodorant sheet containing zeolite on the inside of a top sheet (Patent Document 1) and configuring a crepe paper sheet covering an absorbent body to contain a deodorant (Patent Document 2), and others.